Sally Swing (Character)
Sally Swing makes her first and last appearance in the Betty Boop cartoon entitled Sally Swing. The character was a failed attempt to create a new character like Betty Boop based on the emerging swing music style and just as Betty Boop was designed to look and sound like Helen Kane, Sally Swing bears some resemblance to''' Betty Grable. The Fleischer Studios also asked '''Martha Raye's permission to use her mannerisms for the character. Unfortunately, the character never caught on. After an appealing introduction to the University and Betty Boop’s Examination Room, the story settles on Betty trying to find a suitable leader for a swing dance and what do you know but the hall’s washer-woman. Betty overhears Sally scat singing while dusting, and takes Sally into her office and gets her a job to lead a swing band. Quotes *Betty Boop: "Prez? This is Betty--I've got just the girl to lead our swing band at the dance tonight...yes, yes..." *Betty Boop: "I know you're going to love this little swingster and singer of songs--introducing for your enjoyment, the lovely, delightful and talented Sally Swing!" *Sally Swing: "Oh, a dusting here and a dusting there and a dusting everywhere yeah yeah! Tisket da-da-da-da tasket!" *Betty Boop: "' I think she's got something there! Oh you're just what I need come in here what are you doing scrubbing you should be cleaning up!'" *Sally Swing: "Ah, swing it professor!" Dynamite Comics Revive Sally Swing (2016) Sally Swing was revived in 2016 and is featured in the new Betty Boop Comic Strip (2016) by Dynamite Comics '''alongside many other familiar faces from the Betty Boop cartoon series. Sally is more or less a background character and works at the '''Oop-A-Doop Club, where she collects glasses and works as a waitress. In comic #3 Sally is given a bigger role. She persuades Betty to dress up as her and sing to impress her boyfriend Zach Platter. Zach gets a little amorous with Betty which makes Sally a little jealous. Betty ends up impressing Zach Platter who raises a toast to their new relationship. Sally Swing's Theme Song Lyrics: "Ooooh, bring along that jam, and lookit little Sally Swing, Oh Sally, Oh Sally, oh swing, You wanna mosey around with Mozart..." "He wrote a symphony so hot'"' I want my music and my biscuits hot..." When I'm in that groove, I wanna lead a band and sing.." ' "'Oh dilly, oh dally, oh Sally, oh Sally, oh swing it, swing it... ''' '''See Sally Swing (Song) for more information. 'Early Design' In the early design-sheet for the character Sally Swing, she is depicted as having jet black hair. The artists later narrowed the size of her head and gave her elfin eyes and her hair was also changed from black to blonde. Gallery swing sally 1.png swing sally 2.png swing sally 3.png swing sally 4.png swing sally 5.png swing sally 6.png swing sally 8.png swing sally 9.png swing sally 10.png swing sally 11.png swing sally 12.png 9.png swing sally 15.png swing sally 16.png swing sally 17.png swing sally 18.png swing sally 19.png swing sally 20.png swing sally 21.png swing sally 22.png Sally swing.jpg Meet Sally Swing.png Trivia *'Rose Marie' provided the voice for Sally Swing at the age of 15. *The character Sally Swing was proposed as a replacement '''for Betty Boop. *Sally Swing more or less represented '''modern music and was a more modern type, she was a bobby soxer instead of a flapper girl. *Sally goes from her former dowdy self, swinging a feather duster in the air, to a raving beauty holding a conductor's baton. She now sports''' coiffed hair''' and a new outfit: a small, brimless hat perched on her blonde head, tight blouse, and a skirt that reaches to about mid-thigh, along with the requisite bobby sox and saddle shoes. She's far more''' realistically rendered''' than Betty, in every way possible (for one thing, she has a neck). *Sally bears a strong resemblance to the Fleischers' version of''' Lois Lane only she's a little more cartoony. *In the 2016 comic Sally has lost her ability to sing. According to Roger Langridge: "'''She sings horribly – granted, that runs counter to the cartoon she originally appeared in, but maybe she gets some singing lessons after this story. And it gives us an excuse to get Betty on stage later, so that’s all to the good. 'After all that, I thought Sally deserved a break – so I had her awful singing be a new source of attraction to Zach Platter, and sent those crazy kids off into the sunset together. Betty’s final point is from the heart – who knows what’s going to attract another human being? There’s someone out there for everyone…'" meaning Sally's appearance in the comic counter her apperance in the 1938 short.To bring more of a personality to the character. *Sally is currently in a relationship with a record producer by the name of Zach Platter. See Also *Sally Swing Gallery Links *Sally Swing Review at Blogspot *Sally Swing Review at Wordpress Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Featured